Urethane sealants and adhesives are known to provide high tensile strengths and tear strengths when used to bond materials. However, certain urethane sealants may not form a bond with desired strength or durability characteristics when they are bonded to polymers or plastics. As an example, windshields or other glass components of automotive vehicles may include polyvinylchloride (PVC) or reaction injection molded (RIM) frames that are secured to other vehicle components with urethane adhesives and the adhesives may not bond to such frames with a desired amount of strength or durability.
The present invention provides a primer composition for promoting of sealants or adhesives to plastics or other substrates.